the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith Goes Nuts
Harry Smith Goes Nuts is an episode of The Bully TV series, originally aired in December 2015. Plot The episode begins with Robert Sullivan in his office quizzing Mae MacDonald over an incident that happened earlier in Colham High School. Mae begins, explaining that it all started with a bag of peanuts. The episode cuts back to the beginning of the school day. Harry Smith is thrashing his high score on David Marshall's Smash-It Hardcore when Samuel Davidson confronts the two, confiscating it for being too noisy and tossing it into the road. A bus then runs it over. They rage and retaliate by knocking Samuel out with stinky farts. Mae drones on about how Harry continued being naughty for the rest of the day. She talks about today's maths lesson; Catriona McMillan is collecting up everybody's statistics homework. She then asks Harry what his excuse is for not doing his for the millionth time. He pulls out an excuse note, which reads that he couldn't finish his homework because it was mixed up with Liam Smith's old paperwork, shoved in the paper shredder and put in Demon's cage. She once again doesn't believe him. After eating the note whole, she comes up with the idea for Harry to do his homework right now...but the assignment is...sharing and caring with Mae! He rages, kicking Gregor McDade's chair over. At lunchtime, he is stuck as Mae's slave in the canteen queue. She spots a basket filled with bags of peanuts - she and Louisa McIntyre dump them all on her lunch tray Harry is forced to carry. She tops it off by ordering a bowl of stew, placing it on the peak of the peanut mountain...Harry can't balance it all and trips over a crushed sandwich. The tray's contents fly across the canteen, the peanut bags burst on the floor and the stew lands on Samuel's head! The scene cuts back to Robert's office. Samuel drags Harry in, continuing the story from here. Back in the canteen, the mean PE teacher stares at Harry, David and Blair Cameron with rage while Mae and Louisa sneak away. Suddenly Dylan Cook creeps behind Samuel with a dustpan and brush, sweeps up the peanuts and flings them into Caleb McKinnon's mouth. Svörfuður Hilmarsson helps him with this. Isabelle Drakenberg gathers up all the packets and tosses them in a bin Jonas Andersson is carrying. After all the nuts are gone, Caleb scoffs every last drop of the stew from Samuel's head. Samuel, not noticing the massive cleanup, roars like a lion. The episode returns to Robert's office. With the stew and peanuts just vanishing, Robert concludes there is no evidence of the incident. This leads the head to make the decision of just forgetting about it, allowing Harry to leave. He screams "YEEEESSSSSS!" as he joins a stampede of pupils leaving for home time, giving high fives to everyone who cleared up the mess in the canteen. Back at home, Harry plays Zapper Rapper X online with the rest of The Black Foot Gang, overjoyed at today's reminder that school isn't all doom and gloom. Music *Joule and Coda - Going Nuts! (plays when Mae and Louisa load peanuts and stew onto Harry's lunch tray) *Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time - Shroobian Mischief (plays during the cleanup) Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 episodes